Welcome Home Blaine
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine is in the army and Kurt is home with the kids. They miss Blaine very much. See what happens when they get an unexpected surprise.
1. Missing Blaine

**Ok, so I got this idea while watching videos last night on YouTube of soliders coming home and surprising their families. So I thought I would do a Klaine story about it. This will probably on be 2 maybe 3 chapters. So I hope you enjoy it. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

Being married to someone in the army is never easy. But for Kurt Hummel-Anderson, it's 10 times harder because now, now he had to explain that papa would be coming home soon, to his kids, every night. Although his son and daughter were only five, they still didn't fully understand.

Unfortunately, Kurt had gotten used to saying goodbye to Blaine every few months and waiting nervously by the phone, months on end for that worst phone call, that luckily never came.

But for Elizabeth and Devon, they hated saying goodbye to Blaine. When they went to the airport to say goodbye, Elizabeth and Devon wouldn't let Blaine go. Kurt and his dad and to pry them off. It was so heartbreaking. The first few days without Blaine, they slept in Kurt's bed and cried themselves to sleep.

After the first few weeks without Blaine, Kurt had come up with a routine for him and the kids. During the week he would get up, take his shower and do his moisturizing routine, get dressed and make his coffee. While the coffee was brewing, he would wake the kids up and help them get dressed and then they would meet down in the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, they left for school and work.

After work, he picked the kids up from school and the kids would have a healthy snack and get started on homework while Kurt got started on dinner. After dinner, it was bath, sometimes a story or a song, then bed. Yep, that was Kurt's daily routine.

Sometimes during the week, Blaine would surprise his family with a Skype session. They would take advantage of every minute they had with their brave solider, because they never knew when he would be able to call again.

"He guys!" said Blaine, with a wave.

"Hi papa!" said Devon and Elizabeth in unison.

"I miss you." said Elizabeth.

"Aww. I miss you too." cooed Blaine. "But hopefully I'll be home soon."

Kurt wiped away a few tears.

"Why are you crying honey?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt had started to cry.

Elizabeth and Devon turned around in Kurt's lap. Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine." he lied.

"Kurt, I know you better then anyone." Blaine admitted. "You're crying."

Kurt laughed slightly. "It's just that I miss you so much."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I miss you too. All three of you."

"When are you coming home papa?" Devon asked.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"I don't know buddy. Hopefully really soon." admitted Blaine.

Blaine turned his head. Someone was calling his name.

"Oh, look guys, I really hate to cut this short, but I have to go." Blaine said sadly.

"No!" Elizabeth and Devon whined.

"I know. But I'll try to call you again next week." Blaine added. "Be good for daddy. Love you guys!"

"We love you too." said Kurt.

"Bye papa!" the kids said, waving.

"Bye. Love you." replied Blaine with a wave.

Soon the screen went black and Blaine was gone.

"I miss papa." Elizabeth said softly.

Kurt hugged her and Devon tightly.

"I know. I do too." Kurt admitted.

**I know this was short, and there wasn't much talking, but don't worry, there is a method to my madness. LOL. Stay tuned. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Welcome Home Blaine

**Wow! You guys are super awesomely amazing! I can't ****believe it! I want to thank you guys SO much! You truly are the reason that I write these stories and your reviews make me SO incredibly uber happy. I want to give a shout out to Joan the demigod wizard. Your review really put a big smile on my face and on my heart. Thank you so much. It really made my day. If there were more people like you who gave me reviews like that I would be happy all the time.**

**Anyways, like I said before, this was only going to be a couple of chapters long. So this is the last and final chapter. I hope you like it and please continue with all of the lovely reviews and followers and favorites. Thanks SO much! I wish I could give you cookies or cupcakes. So here are some virtual ones. LOL! Enjoy! **

**Warning: You might want to grab some tissues for this one. I'm just saying. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Also I don't own anything.**

Several months had passed since Blaine had been deployed. He and his fellow soldiers were almost finished with their final mission. Which meant that he would be able to go home to his family. Blaine had come up with a great idea. He called his brother, Cooper and set up the plan.

"Hey Cooper, it's Blaine." Blaine greeted.

"Hey baby brother. How's the army?" Cooper asked.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Good. I just found out that I'm going to be able to go home soon."

"That's great." Cooper exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I don't want Kurt or the kids to know yet." Blaine added.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to surprise them. And in order to surprise them, I need your help." Blaine continued.

"My help? Why do you need my help?" Cooper asked, confused.

Blaine began to explain to Cooper what he needed Cooper's help for.

A few days later, Cooper had flown out from California to New York and gotten a hotel room close to Kurt and Blaine's house. The next day he went to the airport and waited to pick up his little brother.

"Blaine!" Cooper said excitedly, waving Blaine over.

Blaine smiled, as he walked over and gave Cooper a hug.

"Hey Coop." Blaine smiled. "Did you bring the stuff?"

Cooper nodded, patting the bag on his shoulder.

"Great, now let's get going. I want to do this before Kurt leaves work and before the kids get out of school." Blaine explained.

Cooper nodded as he and Blaine left the airport.

Cooper drove Blaine to Kurt's work. Once they were parked, Cooper took out the video camera and started video taping.

"Ok, so Blaine tell me where we are right now." Cooper stated, being the commentator.

Blaine turned to the camera. "We are at Kurt's work and I am about to go up to his office and surprise him. He has no idea that I'm home." he giggled.

Blaine got out of the car, with Cooper following. They went into the building and made their way up to the correct office.

Blaine went up to the secretary's desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" the secretary smiled, up at him.

"Hi, I want to surprise my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Could you tell me where he is please?" Blaine asked politely.

The secretary nodded. "He's actually in a meeting right now. But if you want you could go in there and surprise him." she suggested.

Blaine thought for a minute. "Actually, why don't you start by bringing something in, and I'll just follow."

She smiled and nodded.

She then grabbed an empty folder and made her way to the meeting room. Blaine followed slowly with Cooper continuing to film. The secretary went into the room and Kurt looked at her confused, but continued what he was saying. A few seconds later, Blaine decided to make his way in. Kurt caught sight of his husband. He felt his heart skip a beat as he ran over to Blaine and wrap his arms around him. Everyone in the room started to clap and cheer.

Cooper, capturing every minute of this heartwarming moment.

"Oh my gosh." Kurt whispered, into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled his face away to look at Blaine. "What are you doing here? I...I thought you weren't coming home for another few months?"

Blaine smiled. "We finished our mission. So I called Cooper, to arrange this surprise for you and I want to surprise the kids too."

Kurt smiled as tears started to spill from his eyes. Blaine began to wipe them away.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. I'm ok." Blaine reassured Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "I know. I'm just so glad you're home." he hugged Blaine again.

"Come on let's go surprise Devon and Elizabeth." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded against Blaine's shoulder and pulled away. He turned towards his colleagues and waved. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out together, with Cooper still filming them.

As the three men made their way to the elementary school, Cooper continued to film Blaine and Kurt from the back seat, while Blaine drove the car.

"Cooper do you have to film every second of me being home?" Blaine asked, clearly getting annoyed by his brother.

"Of course I do. You don't want Kurt or the kids to miss anything do you?" Cooper teased.

Blaine just rolled his and shook his head.

Blaine pulled the car into a parking spot at the school. They all got out and went to the front office.

"Hello, can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, I was wondering where Elizabeth and Devon Hummel-Anderson were? I want to surprise them. I just got home and they don't know it yet." Blaine explained.

The older woman smiled and nodded. She began to look through a book to find where the children were.

"It looks like Elizabeth's class is in music, and Devon's class is still in the classroom." she confirmed.

Blaine nodded.

"I need to have someone take you down there." she added. "Let me call someone from Devon's class to come up and then he can show you where the music room is."

"Perfect." stated Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt sat down while they waited for their escorts.

"I have a cute idea to surprise the both of them." Kurt said, as he leaned in towards Blaine and whispered in his ear.

Blaine laughed and nodded.

Soon two little boys came up to the front office. Kurt, Blaine and Cooper followed them to Devon's class. Kurt told the boys not to say anything about Blaine being there. Blaine waited outside the classroom for a few minutes, while Kurt went inside, followed by Cooper.

"Hey Devon." said Kurt.

"Daddy!" said Devon excitedly, as he ran up to Kurt, hugging him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, kissing him on the head.

"Reading a book." Devon replied.

"Yeah, reading a book. Well that's good." Kurt started.

Blaine then thought it was a good time to make his entrance. He walked in and went behind Kurt. Devon looked up and saw Blaine. His eyes went wide. "PAPA!" he screamed and jumped into his arms. Blaine caught him and hugged his son tightly.

"Hey buddy." Blaine said.

"I missed you!" Devon squealed, only hugging Blaine tighter.

"Oh, I missed you too." Blaine replied.

"Devon, look in the camera." Cooper instructed.

Devon shook his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe later Coop." said Blaine. "Come on, let's go surprise your sister."

Devon nodded.

Kurt grabbed Devon's backpack and they went to the music room.

Kurt went into the room and saw Elizabeth listening to the music teacher. He walked in quietly and stood by the board. She then noticed that Kurt was standing there. She went up to him and he picked her up.

"Hey princess." Kurt greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you and Devon were doing." Kurt teased.

"What's Devon doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Blaine took this moment to surprise his daughter. He opened the door and made his way over to Kurt and Elizabeth. Blaine barely made it two steps in, before she saw him and ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"Papa! You're home!" she cried.

"Hi princess." Blaine said softly.

"I missed you." she whispered.

Devon walked over to Blaine and pulled on his pants. Blaine looked down and smiled. Kurt saw this and picked Devon up.

"Come on let's go home." whispered Kurt.

Blaine nodded in agreement.

When everyone was in the car, and Cooper had finally turned off the camera, Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"I am so happy to be home." he admitted.

"Me too." Kurt agreed, leaning in forward and kissing his husband softly on the lips.

Blaine smiled as they broke apart. "That's something I've missed so much."

Kurt laughed. "You're such a dork."

**There you have it. **

**Please leave me your kind and lovely reviews, along with the follows and favorites. Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
